Die Apotheke
by Kurotsune Ruuka
Summary: Sakura tahu ia tengah menantang takdir, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Hanya satu keinginannya, yaitu membangkitkan kembali orang yang dicintainya. Kini ia harus menghadapi segala konsekuensi dari pilihannya ketika itu. Ia dihadapkan dengan penyihir, alchemist, Dewan Agung, dan hal-hal yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya! Warning: AU. The story's gonna get darker. RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1 : The Drugstore and The Undead

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rintik-rintik air berjatuhan dari langit kelabu yang membungkus kota dalam kegelapan. Semakin banyak air yang berjatuhan untuk mencium bumi. Angin-angin yang bertiup sedang memamerkan seberapa kuat mereka dapat menghembuskan segalanya. Karena ulah mereka, tak seorangpun penduduk kota keluar dari rumah yang aman dan nyaman. Tetapi mereka tak dapat memaksa seorang gadis untuk tunduk pada mereka. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu berjalan tenang di tengah badai yang berkecamuk. Ia sama sekali tak tampak kedinginan dalam balutan piyama tidur putih yang basah. Iris hijaunya memandang lurus ke depan, namun tergambar kekosongan yang nyata dalam kedua matanya.

Gadis itu berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan tua bergaya Eropa. Dinding batanya sudah kusam dan berlumut. Retak menjalari hampir seluruh bagian dinding. Dua tiang penyangga tampak gagah melindungi teras bangunan. Tak ada satupun jendela pada bangunan itu. Pintu kayu ek bercat cokelat tua menjadi satu-satunya pintu masuk. Pada bagian tengah, tertulis kalimat berbunyi '_Die Liebe und der Hass_'. Di samping pintu, terpasang sebuah papan nama kayu yang berusaha bertahan pada dudukannya dari terpaan angin. Dalam tinta keemasan, sebuah kalimat terukir di atas papan tersebut. _Die Apotheke._

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, ia melangkah memasuki teras bangunan. Ia sampai di depan pintu dan siap untuk membukanya. Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia takut. Apakah hal yang akan dilakukannya adalah tindakan benar? Ataukah ini awal dari kesalahan besarnya? Ia membulatkan tekadnya dan mendorong pintu tersebut. Ia tahu, sekali ia melangkah masuk, tak akan ada jalan keluar. Dan gadis itu pun masuk –siap menanggung konsekuensi yang menghadang.

**. : Die Apotheke : .**

**(c) 2014**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. Apotheke is Kurotsune Ruuka's.**

**Warning! : AU. SasuSaku.**

_Kau patah hati? Kau disakiti oleh kekasihmu? Atau cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan? Silakan datang ke apotek di ujung jalan untuk menemukan obat yang sesuai dengan permasalahanmu. Nona Sakura siap membantu!_

**. : : .**

* * *

Bel yang terpasang pada pintu toko berdenting. Seorang gadis berlari memasuki ruangan bercat putih dengan ornamen fleur de lis berwarna merah jambu di dinding. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah meja _counter_ berwarna cokelat. Di balik meja, seorang gadis berambut merah muda menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" ujarnya lembut. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menampakkan matanya yang bengkak. Ia terlalu banyak menangis. Ia mencoba membuka mulut, namun tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Ah! Sepertinya saya tahu apa yang anda butuhkan. Tunggu sebentar," ujar gadis di seberang _counter_.

Gadis itu menghilang di antara rak dan meja pajangan yang memuat begitu banyak obat-obatan, dalam berbagai bentuk. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali muncul dengan mengenggam sebuah botol berpita kuning di tangannya. Ia menjulurkan botol itu kepada gadis berambut pirang tadi.

"_Sterne_ untuk Nona Yamanaka yang pernyataan cintanya baru saja ditolak. Dengan ini, perasaan anda akan membaik dan anda akan mampu membuka lembaran baru," jelas gadis beriris hijau tersebut.

Ino tergagap dan berkata, "Ba... Bagaimana kau tahu? Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan apapun."

Sang gadis hanya tersenyum. "Itu karena saya sudah menjadi apoteker di tempat ini untuk waktu yang lama. Saya telah hafal raut wajah pelanggan dan permasalahan mereka," katanya. Ino melirik ke sebuah pelat hitam bertuliskan Haruno Sakura yang tersemat di blus putih sang apoteker. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lalu menerima botol berpita kuning tersebut.

"Berapa harga... Um, apa tadi namanya?" tanya Ino sambil merogoh-rogoh saku bajunya.

Ino berharap uangnya cukup untuk membayar obat yang dipegangnya itu. Tiba-tiba terbesit sesuatu dalam benaknya. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia dapat percaya begitu saja terhadap obat itu. Ia hanya pernah mendengar sebuah rumor tentang keberadaan sebuah apotek yang menjual obat ampuh untuk patah hati. Namun ia tidak pernah menemukan apotek ini sebelumnya meskipun letaknya di ujung jalan menuju rumahnya –tidak sampai ia patah hati.

"_Sterne_. Ah, untuk Nona Ino harganya hanya ingatan akan laki-laki yang kau suka saja, kok." Sakura mengulum sebuah senyum yang terlihat mengancam. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya ke depan wajah Ino dan membuka genggaman telapak tangannya. Sebuah cahaya kekuningan muncul dari tangannya. Tampak kilatan-kilatan sesuatu keluar dari kepala Ino menuju tangan Sakura. Jika dicermati, sesuatu itu tampak seperti lembaran foto. Berlembar-lembar foto bagaikan tersedot dari diri Ino dan seiring tersedotnya foto-foto itu, sinar di mata birunya mulai berubah. Lebih ceria. Bagaikan semua kesedihan dari dirinya telah hilang. "Nah, minumlah obat itu, ya."

Ino mengangguk dan langsung meminum cairan dari botol yang dipegangnya. Wajahnya menjadi lebih berseri. Iris birunya bagaikan langit cerah tanpa awan –bebas dari awan badai manapun. Senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya.

"Perasaanku jauh lebih baik sekarang! Terima kasih, nona apoteker!" ujar Ino sambil berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari toko. Ia bersenandung kecil sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Kedua iris _emerald_ Sakura memerhatikan sosok Ino dari jendela kaca. Ia terus memandanginya sampai kliennya tak terlihat lagi. Sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di sudut bibirnya. Namun senyum itu langsung pudar ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara dari belakangnya.

"Kerja bagus, Sakura. Tetapi perolehan emosi berkualitasmu menurun," ujar seorang wanita berambut kuning pucat. Sebuah tanda berbentuk wajik menghiasi keningnya.

"Sayang, aku tidak peduli berapa banyak emosi _gelb_ yang kau kumpulkan. Aku butuh yang berkualitas! _Rot_! Aku butuh lebih banyak _rot_ dan _violett_!" pekiknya sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Ia berjalan memutari gadis itu berkali-kali. "Dan aku butuh sebuah _schwarz_ berkualitas secepatnya." Ia berhenti dan menatap sang gadis penuh ancaman. Telunjuknya menyentuh kening Sakura.

"Akan saya usahakan, Tsunade-sama," jawab Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya. Dalam suaranya terkandung sebuah rasa takut terhadap wanita itu. Tsunade masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang seolah-olah dapat membunuhnya. Telunjuknya makin menekan kening Sakura –seakan telunjuk itu mampu menembus keningnya dan mengoyak otaknya. Dan Sakura tahu wanita itu dapat melakukan hal seperti itu.

Dentingan bel pintu membuat Sakura lega. Sekonyong-konyong, Tsunade telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Tetapi bekas telunjuk wanita itu masih membara di dahinya –seolah rasa itu ditugaskan untuk mengingatkan Sakura akan perintah Tsunade. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran akan Tsunade. Bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu. Ada pelanggan yang harus dilayani.

Kini di hadapannya berdiri seorang lelaki beriris lavender. Sorot matanya terlihat lembut. Wajahnya dibingkai oleh helaian rambut panjang berwarna cokelat. Di dahinya terukir sebuah tato kehijauan yang menggambarkan tanda silang di antar dua garis berujung melengkung. Ia terlihat tampan dan gagah dengan badannya yang tinggi dan tegap. Tetapi Sakura tahu akan rahasia pria ini.

"Kau datang lagi. Apa lagi kali ini?" ujar Sakura dengan dingin. Tak ada keramahan pada nada suaranya. Ia berbalik badan dan berjalan keluar dari area _counter_ apotek. Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti Sakura menuju sebuah pintu di sudut ruangan. Pintu itu tampak samar berkat warna putih dan ornamen fleur de lis yang sama seperti di dinding toko. Gagang pintunya juga bercat putih. Sehingga, jika tidak benar-benar diperhatikan, orang tidak akan tahu ada pintu di sudut ruangan.

Sakura membuka pintu tersebut dan melangkah ke dalam terlebih dahulu. Kini mereka berada di sebuah ruangan dengan banyak pintu. Semua pintu bermodel sama dan terbuat dari kayu ek, tetapi tidak ada pintu yang memiliki warna sama. Setiap pintu dihiasi oleh sebuah gambar yang berbeda-beda. Contohnya, pintu berwarna merah memiliki ukiran gambar mawar yang indah. Pintu berwarna kuning bergambar gelas kaca yang rapuh. Di langit-langit ruangan terdapat sebuah lampu gantung dengan hiasan permata berwarna-warni, seperti warna-warna pintu yang ada.

"Kali ini, apa yang kau inginkan, Neji?" tanya Sakura pada laki-laki di belakangnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, gadis itu melangkah menuju pintu bercat indigo dengan ukiran tangan-tangan yang berusaha menggapai sesuatu.

"Tebakanmu tepat sekali, nona apoteker," jawab Neji sambil tersenyum ganjil –seperti memuji tetapi juga seperti meremehkan.

"Aku butuh obat untuk membuatnya hanya melihatku. Juga yang bisa membuatnya menjadi milikku selamanya! Oh! Juga obat yang membuatnya selalu patuh padaku! Tentenku yang manis hanya milikku seorang. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya," sambung Neji dengan gelagat seperti maniak yang berusaha memeluk sesuatu yang amat disukainya. "Buat obat yang mengikatnya padaku. Yang lebih kuat dari obat sebelumnya!" teriak Neji sambil membentangkan tangannya.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan membuka pintu indigo tersebut. Ia melangkah masuk dan segera menuju sebuah meja dengan bermacam-macam toples dan sepasang alu beserta lumpangnya. Di samping meja itu, ada sebuah perapian kecil dengan kuali kuningan berukuran besar. Ruangan itu terlihat gelap karena hanya ada lilin temaram yang menyala di sudut-sudut ruangan. Apalagi dindingnya bercat cokelat tua dan lantainya dilapisi karpet indigo. Di sisi lain ruangan, terdapat sebuah kursi yang menghadap ke arah meja dengan berbagai toples itu.

Sakura mempersilahkan Neji untuk duduk di kursi tersebut sementara ia berkutat di meja kerjanya. Ia mengambil beberapa tanaman dan bahan lain dari toples-toples yang ada. Beberapa ia masukkan ke dalam lumpang, sementara beberapa lainnya ia masukkan ke dalam kuali yang dipanaskan. Tangannya mulai menggerus bahan yang dimasukkannya ke dalam lumpang dengan alu. Bibirnya tampak bergerak-gerak seperti merapal suatu mantra.

"Hei Neji, apa yang terjadi dengan Tenten? Maksudku, dengan obat sebelumnya seharusnya..." ujar Sakura sambil terus menggerus.

Naji berdecih kesal. "Ia menemukan botol obat dengan pita indigo dan begitu ia melihatnya, ia seperti orang yang tersadar dari hipnotis. Ia menatapku dengan kesal dan berteriak-teriak mengataiku tak mempercayainya," ujar laki-laki beriris lavender tersebut. Ia berhenti sejenak –sepertinya ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ia tak mau bertemu denganku. Kemudian tadi aku melihatnya berjalan bersama Lee. Aku nggak terima Tenten tersenyum di sampingnya! Hanya aku yang akan membuatnya tersenyum, bukan orang lain!" pekik Neji sebal. Iris lavendernya dipenuhi kecemburuan.

Melihat reaksi Neji, Sakura berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia menatap ke arah Neji dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Ia meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di dekat dagu dan tangan kirinya dalam keadaan menggenggam di bawah tangan kanannya. Ia seperti mengatakan sesuatu, namun tanpa suara. Api yang menari-nari di atas lilin yang terdapat di setiap sudut ruangan mulai membesar dan menari dengan lebih bersemangat –ganas lebih tepatnya.

"Oh engkau yang dipenuhi obsesi," ujar Sakura dengan pandangan mata kosong –seolah ia tengah dirasuki oleh sesuatu.

"Serahkan perasaan obsesif dan kecemburuanmu yang membabi-buta," sambungnya sambil membuka genggaman tangan kirinya dan mengulurkannya ke arah Neji.

"Indigo lapis lazuli, kemarilah! Datanglah pada penguasamu!" pungkasnya. Seketika itu juga sebuah batu berharga melayang keluar dari dada Neji. Batu itu tampak seperti lapis lazuli, namun warnanya lebih gelap. Batu itu lebih berwarna indigo daripada biru. Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan batu itu terbang ke telapak tangan Sakura seolah menuruti perintahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Akan tetapi, di balik itu seperti terdapat sebuah kegetiran yang tak dapat diungkapkannya.

Seusai peristiwa itu, Neji terlihat seperti orang yang jiwanya dipisahkan dari raganya. Ia duduk diam, tak bergerak seinci pun. Pandangan matanya kosong menatap langit-langit ruangan yang bercat cokelat seperti dindingnya. Kulitnya memucat seusai kejadian itu. Namun perlahan warna mulai merambati kulitnya lagi. Matanya yang semula seperti kehilangan cahayanya perlahan mulai normal. Sekonyong-konyong, ia tersentak kaget di atas kursinya seperti orang terkena loncatan listrik. "Apa yang terjadi barusan?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tenang saja, Neji. Tak ada apa-apa, kau tadi hanya tertidur sebentar. Pasti kamu baru bangun dari mimpi buruk. Obatmu untuk Tenten tercinta sebentar lagi selesai," kata Sakura sambil meraih alunya. Ia kembali mengerjakan obat pesanan pelanggan setianya. Sekilas Sakura menatap batu indigo yang sebenarnya berupa kristalisasi perasaan Neji. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan batu tersebut.

* * *

**. : : .**

Langit biru terlihat cerah dengan semburat putih yang menghiasinya. Kilauan sinar matahari terpantul di sungai yang mengalir di jantung kota. Gelombang manusia berjalan hilir-mudik di atas jembatan batu yang menghubungkan bagian kota yang dipisahkan oleh sungai. Di antara gelombang manusia, tampak sebuah sosok yang mengenakan mantel dan tudung berwarna gelap meskipun cuaca terasa hangat. Ia mengenakan sepatu boots _high-top_ dan rok selutut di balik mantel cokelatnya. Ia berjalan melintasi jembatan menuju sebuah cafe di seberang sungai. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang di dalam cafe.

Gadis itu kini berada di depan cafe. Ia memandangi Neji yang sedang bercengkrama bersama seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan dua cepol. Iris _emerald_nya menangkap sebuah botol kecil berpita indigo di saku jaket yang dikenakan Neji. Botol tersebut tampak kosong dan tak berisi. Kini Sakura menatap Tenten yang tengah tertawa lepas karena obrolannya dengan Neji. Untuk sesaat, terbesit rasa iri dan sakit hati pada diri Sakura. Seandainya saja waktu itu ia bisa bersama laki-laki _itu_, laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Ekor mata Sakura menangkap sesosok laki-laki yang familier. Ia langsung menoleh ke arahnya, namun laki-laki itu telah tertelan lautan manusia yang berlalu-lalang di jembatan. Ia hanya dapat melihat sebagian punggung dan kepala laki-laki itu dari kejauhan. Hanya punggung dan kepalanya saja sudah mampu memberi sensasi kejutan listrik pada diri Sakura. Ia mengenalinya. Ia mengenali punggung itu. Ia mengenali rambutnya dari belakang. Ia tak mungkin salah mengenali orang itu. Laki-laki _itu_.

Kekuatan seperti disedot dari kedua kakinya. Ia jatuh terduduk di atas trotoar. Sakura tak peduli apa yang dipikirkan orang yang lewat. Ia hanya peduli satu hal: Sasuke masih hidup. Ia yakin laki-laki yang barusan dilihatnya adalah Sasuke. Rambut gelapnya yang berantakan dan mencuat ke belakang itu khas. Dan Sakura baru saja melihatnya lagi, meski hanya sekilas. Perasaan menyesal membuncah di hati Sakura. Andai saja ia bertemu dengannya lebih awal, Sakura tidak harus melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bangunan itu –bangunan dengan pintu bertuliskan _Die Liebe und der Hass_ yang ia masuki. Andai saja ia tahu Sasuke masih hidup sebelum ini, Sakura tidak harus berurusan dengan _Die Apotheke_ yang terkutuk.

"Oh? Penyesalan rupanya?" bisik sebuah suara di telinganya.

Angin dingin serasa merayapi tengkuk Sakura ketika wanita itu berbicara tepat di sebelah telinganya. Sakura tidak berani untuk menoleh ke arah Tsunade. Ia terlalu takut untuk berhadapan dengan wanita tersebut.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Dia hanyalah mayat hidup. Aku mengabulkan permintaanmu, sayangku. Aku tak membiarkannya mati, kan? Sesuai dengan janjiku ketika kau pertama datang ke apotek," ujar Tsunade sambil meluruskan punggungnya. Telinga Sakura tak lagi berada tepat di samping bibirnya. Iris _hazelnut _miliknya memandangi gadis yang masih mematung di depannya.

"Kau mau bukti? Oke," kata Tsunade kemudian membisikkan beberapa kata yang terdengar asing.

Sakura terburu-buru berdiri dengan sempoyongan ketika ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang ia kenal berjalan ke arahnya. Wajah tirus yang tampan itu. Rambut biru gelap bermodel ayam itu –serius deh, bagian belakang rambutnya yang mencuat ke belakang benar-benar seperti pantat ayam. Iris _onyx_ yang berkilat dengan egonya yang tinggi itu. Ia berlari ke Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, berusaha meraih lelaki itu.

"Sasuke!" teriaknya bahagia. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Senyum terukir di bibirnya. Tudungnya telah lama terlepas saat ia berlari ke arah laki-laki itu. Kini ia berada di depan Sasuke. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan lelaki berambut indigo tersebut. Seketika senyumnya memudar. Sakura baru menyadarinya. Kulit laki-laki itu bertambah pucat dan kering bagaikan porselen. Kulitnya terasa dingin, tidak seperti manusia yang hidup. Suhu tubuhnya benar-benar abnormal. Ketika Sakura menatap ke dalam matanya, sepasang _onyx_ tersebut tampak kosong dan tak berdasar. Kilatan ego yang biasa terpancar di matanya telah hilang.

"Sasuke... kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura dengan perasaan takut. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin. Meskipun iris _onyx_ miliknya menatap iris _emerald _Sakura, ia tak dapat merasakan keberadaan Sasuke. Dan pertanyaan barusan benar-benar membuat hati Sakura mencelos. Ia mematung, tak sanggup untuk mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Meskipun keinginannya terpenuhi, tetapi bukan seperti ini keadaan yang ia inginkan. Saat _itu_, ia tahu ia terlalu egois dan berani menantang takdir, tetapi ia pikir ia mampu menanggung konsekuensinya. Sekarang Sakura tahu ia salah.

"Kau percaya sekarang, Sakura?" tanya Tsunade dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

**Chapter 1 : The Drugstore and The Undead – End.**

* * *

Yuhuiii, aku senang sekali berhasil nyelesaikan satu chapter fic ini hohoho *w* sudah lama banget aku nggak nulis fic. Rasanya kaku dan aneh gitu, tapi seneeeeng pake banget. Waktu aku buka akunku, sedih juga sih kayanya Eternity harus discontinued soalnya udah ga ada feel *lho. Ya sudah, RnR?

Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Wizards

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu berbahan kayu ek berdecit ketika seorang gadis berambut merah jambu mendorongnya hingga terbuka. Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan gelap. Kedua bola matanya tak sanggup memproyeksikan apapun. Benar-benar gelap gulita. Tiba-tiba, api menyala di lentera-lentera besi yang menempel di dinding. Kini ia dapat melihat ruangan itu dengan jelas.

Ruangan itu cukup besar, namun terlihat begitu sempit dan sesak karena dipenuhi rak-rak kayu yang menjulang hingga ke langit-langit ruangan. Tak ada jendela satupun dalam ruangan tersebut. Di ujung ruangan, terdapat sebuah _counter_ kayu bercat cokelat. Di balik meja _counter_ yang dipenuhi tumpukan buku dan selusin botol kosong, seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menatap sang gadis dari kejauhan. Rambut pirang pucatnya dikuncir dua. Di keningnya terdapat semacam tato berbentuk wajik. Tatapan mata _hazelnut_ miliknya sulit diartikan.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat ke arah sang wanita di ujung ruangan. Piyama tidurnya yang basah kuyup meninggalkan jejak tetesan air di sepanjang lantai marmer. Ia menatap wanita itu dengan sorot mata yang tampak kalut, marah, sedih, dan frustasi –tetapi ada secercah tekad kuat disana. Ketika ia sampai di seberang counter, wanita itu menatap penampilan sang gadis dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Oh, Haruno Sakura ya. Hmm, Uchiha ya... mereka memang merepotkan." Wanita itu mengelus dagunya sesaat –seolah sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Seketika, telunjuknya yang berhiaskan kuku berlapis cat merah telah berada di kening Sakuta. "Kau serius ingin menantang takdir? Sebegitu inginnya sehingga kau rela membayarnya dengan hidupmu?"

Sakura mengangguk. Tak ada jalan kembali. Ia akan terus melangkah maju, sekencang apapun angin bertiup untuk menghadangnya. Ia tak akan mundur oleh apapun. "Saya rasa anda telah mengetahui apa yang saya inginkan. Tolong, wujudkan permohonan saya. Saya akan membayarnya dengan apapun."

"Kalau begitu, bayarannya adalah hidupmu, tubuhmu, dan jiwamu." Tsunade menyeringai tipis. Api yang menari di lentera-lentera di dinding perlahan mulai meredup. Kemudian padam.

**. : Die Apotheke : .**

**(c) 2014**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. Apotheke is Kurotsune Ruuka's.**

**Warning! : AU. SasuSaku.**

_Kau patah hati? Kau disakiti oleh kekasihmu? Atau kau memiliki masalah percintaan lain? Silakan datang ke apotek di ujung jalan untuk menemukan obat yang sesuai dengan permasalahanmu. Nona Sakura siap membantu!_

* * *

**. : : .**

Bel yang terpasang di pintu berdenting. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan bergaya _vintage_ dengan dinding bercat putih. Ia berjalan menuju meja _counter_ di ujung ruangan dengan wajah kaku. Sesampainya disana, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke bagian dalam area _counter_ –mendekatkan wajahnya ke penjaga apotek. Iris cokelatnya mengeluarkan aura mengancam.

"Nona apoteker, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Neji? Ia berubah drastis semenjak menemukan apotek ini. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini, dia beberapa kali memasukkan obat ke dalam minumanku. Yang kemarin, aku melihatnya memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam cokelat panasku. Aku terpaksa berpura-pura meminumnya," ujar gadis itu dengan nada dingin. Matanya membaca pelat nama yang tersemat di baju sang apoteker. "Haruno Sakura? Uhh... sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu," sambungnya sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. Ia menarik diri sehingga badannya tidak condong ke depan lagi. Kini ia tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Maaf, Nona Tenten, tetapi tuan yang anda maksud tidak pernah meminum obat dari apotek ini. Jadi, saya sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya. Dan yang kedua, saya rasa anda salah orang karena saya tidak mengenal anda. Mungkin saja banyak orang di luar sana yang bernama Haruno Sakura," jawab sang apoteker. Tenten terlihat bingung. Ia merasa dahulu ia benar-benar mengenal seorang bernama Haruno Sakura, tetapi ingatannya akan wajah gadis itu seolah ditutupi kabut tebal.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya –berusaha mengamati raut wajah Tenten lebih saksama. Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian memandang lurus ke arah Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, beri aku obat yang dapat mengembalikan Neji ke dirinya yang dulu," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Kening Sakura mengerut. "Itu hal yang sulit. Hanya ada satu obat, tetapi itu hanya mampu menahan kecemburuan Tuan Neji yang berlebihan. Dan harganya cukup tinggi," kata Sakura sambil membuka penutup sebuah lemari kaca dan mengambil sebuah botol berpita indigo dengan hiasan tali perak. "Jika anda menginginkannya, anda harus memakai kalung ini setiap hari, kecuali akhir pekan. Saat itu, anda harus mengembalikannya pada saya untuk sementara waktu. Dan untuk berjaga-jaga jika obat ini gagal menahan perangai Tuan Neji yang satu itu, buka tutup botol yang telah kosong hingga kecemburuannya mereda. Lalu bawalah botol itu pada saya," sambung Sakura. Ia sudah meletakkan botol tadi di hadapan Tenten beserta sebuah kalung dengan bandul batu lapis lazuli berwarna gelap. Kali ini giliran kening Tenten yang mengerut.

"Aku tidak membayarnya dengan uang?" tanya Tenten heran. Nona apoteker mengangguk kecil untuk mengiyakannya. "Baiklah, meskipun aneh dan agak sulit dipercaya, kuambil obat itu. Toh meskipun tidak manjur, harganya hanya itu kan? Lagipula, nona apoteker, kalau harga yang kau patok seperti itu, bukankah orang bisa saja menipumu dan tak pernah kembali untuk melakukan yang kau pinta?" kata Tenten sambil mendengus.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Harganya berbeda untuk setiap orang. Dan tak ada yang dapat kabur tanpa membayar karena mereka telah terikat perjanjian. Jika tidak dipenuhi, akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk lho, Nona." Sakura tersenyum kecil, namun itu membuat Tenten bergidik ngeri –seolah ia dapat melihat sesuatu yang amat menyeramkan dalam benaknya. Ia menyambar botol dan kalung yang diletakkan Sakura di depannya dan berbalik pergi. "Oke!" ujarnya sambil bergegas keluar dari apotek.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia melangkah mundur dari meja _counter_ dengan sempoyongan. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sebuah kursi. Tangannya meregang ke atas. Kejadian kemarin di jembatan membuatnya lelah. Kemudian ia menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi senyaman mungkin. Kedua matanya perlahan terpejam.

* * *

**. : : .**

"Kau percaya sekarang, Sakura?" tanya Tsunade dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah wanita itu dengan kaku. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya? APA?" pekik Sakura dengan suara yang meninggi. Udara di sekitarnya terasa lebih berat dan menekan. Ubin batu yang menyusun bagian atas jembatan terlihat retak di bawah kaki Sakura. Gadis itu menunggu jawaban Tsunade dengan ekspresi seolah ia ingin memangsa wanita itu –padahal selama ini ia enggan berhadapan dengannya dan cenderung takut akan wanita itu.

Iris _hazelnut_ Tsunade menatap iris hijau Sakura lalu melayangkan pandangan ke langit. "Seharusnya kau dapat mengontrol emosimu, gadis kecil. Jika kau lepas kendali, akan sangat fatal akibatnya. Kau tahu sendiri kan apa yang akan terjadi?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "JANGAN MENGABAIKANKU!" suara Sakura pecah. Emosinya juga meluap. Retakan di ubin batu semakin parah. Udara di sekitarnya semakin berat dan rapat seolah-olah angin topan dapat terjadi di sekitarnya. Sedetik kemudian, jembatan hancur dan air sungai menciptakan gelombang tinggi yang menelan manusia-manusia yang tadi sedang melintasi jembatan. Tsunade berdiri tepat di depan jembatan yang hancur, sementara Sakura dan Sasuke –anehnya– melayang di atas bekas jembatan seolah udara di bawah kaki mereka cukup padat untuk dipijak. Tubuh Sakura diselubungi oleh beragam kilatan warna yang seperti berebut menelannya. Samar-samar terlihat berbagai bayangan wajah orang dengan macam-macam ekspresi –marah, sedih, terluka, bahagia, dan lain-lain. Keributan tak dapat terelakkan.

"Dasar pengacau kecil," decih Tsunade sambil menggelengkan kepala –tak habis pikir dengan gadis itu. Ia membuat beberapa gerakan aneh dengan tangannya sementara bibirnya tak berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata dalam bahasa asing. Dunia serasa berhenti dan semua berubah menjadi kelabu, kecuali Tsunade dan warna-warna yang berkerubung di sekitar Sakura. Wanita berambut pirang pucat tersebut berjalan ke arah Sakura seolah sedang menaiki tangga tak kasat mata di udara.

Ketika Tsunade sampai di depan Sakura, ia mengetuk pelan kening Sakura dan warna-warna yang mengerumuninya berputar lebih cepat kemudian masuk ke dalam diri gadis itu. Perlahan sosok Sakura yang semula kelabu seperti sekelilingnya menjadi berwarna. Ia tersentak kaget. "Apa? Apa yang baru... ah," kata Sakura kemudian menyadari keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia tampak kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau harus mengontrol emosimu dengan baik karena kau telah menjadi bagian dari _der Zauberer_, para pengguna emosi manusia untuk melakukan sesuatu yang manusia sebut sihir atau bahkan alkimia. Kecuali kau ingin dirimu dikendalikan oleh _mereka_, emosi yang kau gunakan." Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya pada patung Sasuke kelabu di sebelah Sakura yang tengah menunduk.

"Ya, aku tahu, Tsunade-sama. Emosi adalah sesuatu yang sangat kuat," kata Sakura, masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Begitu kuat hingga menjadi bahan bakar untuk sesuatu yang berada di luar akal sehat atau yang mereka sebut sihir. Aku... aku minta maaf, Tsunade-sama," sambung Sakura sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada Tsunade yang sedang memperhatikan patung Sasuke.

Raut wajah Tsunade perlahan dipenuhi keterkejutan dan sebuah rasa ngeri yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Perlahan patung Sasuke kelabu menghitam dan di sekelilingnya terbentuk gumpalan awan hitam yang menyelimutinya dengan erat. Dari kegelapan yang semakin pekat itu, tampak sebuah tangan gelap yang berusaha keluar. "Sakura, bereskan semua! Jembatan, orang-orang yang tercebur ke sungai, dan kerumunan itu! Segera hapus zona anti waktu buatanku!" pekik Tsunade panik. Baru kali ini Sakura mendengar seseorang seperti Tsunade panik dan ketakutan. Wanita itu membentuk suatu gerakan tangan yang rumit. Tato wajik di keningnya perlahan menjulurkan tangan-tangannya di kulit wajah bahkan tangan Tsunade. Ia berusaha mencegah kemunculan laki-laki itu, Uchiha Madara.

Sementara itu, Sakura melakukan tugasnya secepat yang ia bisa. Ia terus merapal mantra sementara jembatan mulai terbentuk kembali, orang-orang yang hanyut terangkat ke jembatan, dan kerumunan orang yang menonton mulai terpecah. Begitu semua beres, Sakura mengoyak tabir kelabu yang melingkupi daerah tersebut. Semua kembali normal dan berwarna. Tak ada yang menyadari akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Tsunade melengos pergi. "Bawa saja dia ke apotek. Dia sudah tak bisa kembali ke rumah lamanya. Oh satu lagi, dia kuhidupkan lagi dengan _schwarz_," ujar Tsunade sesaat sebelum ia menghilang di antara lautan manusia. Sakura terdiam mendengar bagian akhir dari kata-kata Tsunade. _Schwarz_. Hitam.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menoleh ke sebelahnya. "Sasuke, selama ini kau tinggal dimana?" tanyanya sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum. Laki-laki itu memicingkan matanya seolah sedang mengintrospeksi gadis itu. "Itu bukan urusanmu," pungkasnya ketus sambil melangkah pergi. Tetapi Sakura tidak menyerah, ia menangkap lengan Sasuke dan mengaitkan tangannya.

"Kau pasti tak mengetahui siapa dirimu kan? Kutebak kau tak mengingat apapun. Sayang sekali, kukira aku mengenalmu tapi..." ujar Sakura sambil perlahan melepas tangannya dari Sasuke. Laki-laki itu menoleh ke belakang dengan raut wajah yang seolah bertanya _kau-tahu-siapa-aku?_. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut dan melirik ke arah lain.

Sasuke menggapai tangan Sakura. "Kau harus memberitahuku," ujarnya sambil merapatkan cengkraman tangannya.

* * *

**. : : .**

Kelopak mata Sakura terbuka dan ia dapat melihat sesosok laki-laki di depannya sedang menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu. Laki-laki itu tampak sedikit terkejut telah membangunkannya. Spontan ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan segera berdiri dari posisi awalnya yang berlutut. Sakura segera menegakkan punggungnya dan duduk di atas kursinya dengan tidak nyaman –canggung setelah tangannya digenggam Sasuke ketika ia tertidur. Ia jadi ingat akan mimpinya yang seperti kilas balik saat-saat di jembatan kemarin. Ia juga teringat akan hal itu. _Schwarz_.

"Hei."

"Ya?"

"Kau masih belum memberitahuku apa-apa, selain namaku."

Sakura terdiam untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Ia tak dapat serta merta memberitahukan semuanya pada Sasuke. Semuanya terlalu rumit untuk diceritakan sebagai bagian-bagian tertentu saja. Ada hal yang ia rasa tak mungkin diberitahukannya pada Sasuke, seperti kenyataan bahwa Sasuke adalah orang mati yang dibangkitkan. Sulit untuk mengatakan sesuatu seperti, _'Hei kau sudah mati, lalu dibangkitkan kembali oleh Tsunade-sama yang seorang _Zauberer_ karena permintaan egoisku. Asal kau tahu saja, aku adalah kekasihmu yang kau tinggal mati setelah konflik berdarah di keluarga Uchiha. Kamu tak mungkin kembali ke rumahmu karena semua orang menganggapmu sudah mati, yah, karena memang itu kenyataannya.'_

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya bingung harus memulai darimana." Sakura berkelit sambil mencoba tersenyum kecil. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya kemudian meregangkan badannya. Belum sampai beberapa detik ia begitu untuk menghilangkan kekakuan badannya, bel pintu berdenting. Badannya kembali terasa kaku. Bagaimana jika pelanggan yang datang mengenali wajah Sasuke? Apalagi laki-laki itu termasuk terkenal di kota ini. Tidak, dia memang terkenal. Wajah dan pikiran Sakura memanas. Ia panik. Tetapi ia berpikir sekali lagi. Ia memiliki kemampuan untuk memengaruhi pikiran manusia, jadi untuk apa dia panik seperti itu. Ia memutuskan untuk tenang saja. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyesali keputusannya.

Seorang laki-laki pucat berambut hitam panjang berdiri di seberang _counter_ apotek. Iris emasnya berkilat-kilat dengan kegembiraan. Ia menyeringai licik waktu melihat sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang _zauberer_ –yang berarti penyihir atau alchemist atau gabungan keduanya– seperti Sakura dan Tsunade. Sialnya, laki-laki itu sekelas dengan Tsunade dan merupakan orang yang susah diurus.

"Mana sambutannya, nona apoteker?" tanyanya ketus sementara matanya masih terpaku pada Sasuke yang kini balik menatapnya dengan curiga dan tak senang.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Orochimaru. Nona Tsunade ada di ruangannya," ujar Sakura malas. "Saya permisi dulu. Apotek ini sudah tutup dan saya masih ada keperluan lain," pungkasnya sambil menarik tangan Sasuke dan bergegas ke pintu yang berada di seberang pintu ke ruangan penuh pintu warna-warni. Pintu itu sama seperti yang satunya, bercat putih dan dihiasi ornamen fleur de lis pink, namun terdapat sebuah papan kayu bertuliskan _das Zuhause_ yang digantung di daun pintu. Gantungan itu terlihat indah dengan huruf-huruf terukir dalam warna perak dan hiasan-hiasan melengkung. Orang yang datang hanya akan mengira gantungan tersebut hiasan, bukan tanda berarti 'Rumah' seperti yang tertulis.

Sebelum Sakura dan Sasuke menghilang ke ruangan lain di balik pintu _Zuhause_, gadis itu dapat mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Orochimaru. "Rupanya Tsunade mengangkat seorang pengacau sebagai muridnya."

Setelah pintu itu tertutup rapat, Sakura menghela nafas dan menyandarkan diri ke daun pintu. Ia selalu tidak suka berurusan dengan _zauberer_ lain, apalagi yang mempunyai banyak kekuasaan seperti Tsunade dan Orochimaru. Iris _onyx_ Sasuke memandangi gadis itu terus-menerus. Ekor mata Sakura menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang memerhatikannya. Ia menjadi lega karena iris _onyx_ itu tak sekosong kemarin saat mereka bertemu lagi.

"Hei. Siapa orang tadi? Sepertinya aku pernah mengenalnya dan aku tahu dia bukan orang yang dapat dipercaya. Rasanya dia tadi juga langsung mengenaliku," kata Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura dan berjalan menuju sofa di tengah ruangan. "Ia juga mengumamkan sesuatu. Kalau tidak salah, _schwarz_. Kata itu artinya hitam kan? Apa maksudnya?"

Sakura berdiri dengan gugup. Ia dapat mengingat kata-kata Tsunade kemarin malam di apotek. _'Dia bukan lagi manusia. _Undead_, mayat hidup. Mereka tak dapat mati kecuali emosi yang digunakan untuk membangkitkan mereka habis. Sehingga mereka harus mengonsumsi emosi itu secara berkala. Sayang sekali, Sasuke dibangkitkan kembali dengan_ schwarz_ –emosi hitam.'_

"Ya. Artinya hitam. Tapi kurasa maksudnya iris matamu sangat gelap, hitam. Begitu mungkin?" jawab Sakura yang berusaha menutupi arti sesungguhnya.

Sasuke terdiam dan tampak sedang berpikir. "Benar begitu?" tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk. Saat itu, ia baru mengingat sesuatu. Sekonyong-konyong, ia berlari keluar ke bagian utama apotek lalu pergi ke ruangan penuh pintu warna-warni. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mencari sebuah pintu tak berwarna, pintu transparan yang terbuat dari kaca. Sakura segera masuk ke pintu tersebut yang terhubung dengan koridor panjang. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju ruangan Tsunade.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, Orochimaru? Aku tak ada urusan denganmu." Suara Tsunade terdengar ketus dan sarat akan ketidaksukaan terhadap lawan bicaranya. Sakura berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruangan dan baru menyadari Tsunade masih ada tamu.

"Oh, Tsunade, kau telah melanggar tabu. Kau juga mengangkat Haruno Sakura sebagai muridmu tanpa menjadikannya _zauberer_ sejati. Dua pelanggaran berat," kata Orochimaru sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Kau sungguh orang yang murah hati. Memanen bahan bakar kita dengan cara halus melalui apotek ini. Dan melindungi gadis itu meski tahu konsekuensinya besar." Tsunade menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Orochimaru dengan penuh keengganan. Tatapannya menyiratkan supaya Orochimaru langsung mengatakan tujuan sebenarnya.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan perintah Dewan Agung. Begini bunyinya: bawa Haruno Sakura ke hadapan kami ketika Rapat Besar, lalu hukum Tsunade sesuai pasal XVII Kitab Hukum _Zauberer_. Nah, sekarang..." Orochimaru menatap pintu di belakangnya kemudian menyeringai. "Kubereskan gadis kecil itu dulu!" ujarnya senang sambil bergegas menuju pintu.

"Kau!" geram Tsunade yang langsung mengejarnya. Ia merapalkan sesuatu dalam bisikan kecil.

Terjadi sebuah ledakan di dalam ruangan yang menelan Tsunade dan Orochimaru. Ketika Sakura mengintip ke dalam, ia terkejut karena kedua orang itu telah menghilang tanpa jejak. Ledakan yang tadi dirasakannya tak meninggalkan bekas sama sekali di ruangan tersebut.

**Chapter 2 : The Wizards – End.**

* * *

Yuhuu, chapter 2 akhirnya selesai. Mungkin masih banyak kata-kata asing yang ngga dimengerti, tapi tenang saja, aku akan menjelaskan beberapa di chapter 3 hehe. Aku jadi bingung sendiri, kalau ceritanya berkembang seperti ini, sepertinya ngga cocok dengan kategori Supernatural ya? Apa lebih cocok fantasi ya... Hmm...

RnR? Terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3 : Schwarz

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kumohon, jangan biarkan Sasuke-kun mati." Ketika kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Sakura, ia tahu bahwa ia sedang bersikap keras kepala. Kematian Sasuke tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, namun ia terus menganggap bahwa lelaki itu tengah sekarat. Jemarinya masih dapat merasakan kehangatan di kulit Sasuke ketika ia memeluknya yang telah terbaring di peti mati. Telapak tangannya masih mengingat sensasi hangat yang menjalari dirinya ketika ia menyentuh wajah itu. Bibirnya masih mengingat rasa panas ketika ia mengecup lembut kening itu. Sasuke-kun belum mati.

Sepasang bola mata _hazelnut_ menatap lurus ke dalam mata hijau Sakura. Pandangannya seolah tengah mengintrogasi sang gadis tanpa kata. Sang pemilik bola mata _hazelnut_ akhirnya menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan malas. Tsunade menyerah.

"Saat kau bilang bahwa aku telah mengetahui keinginanmu, aku juga mengira begitu. Tetapi ternyata aku salah," ucap Tsunade sambil beringsut duduk di kursinya. Ia meraih sebuah pecahan cermin dari salah satu rak di belakang _counter_.

Bibir Tsunade berkedut. Ia tampak tidak suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya di pecahan cermin tersebut –sebuah acara pemakaman di distrik klan Uchiha. Pandangannya terangkat dari cermin dan kini tengah menghujam Sakura. Ia tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sambil memutar-mutar pecahan cermin. Akhirnya ia angkat bicara. "Kau tengah menantang takdir."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Kau mengakuinya?!" suara Tsunade meninggi untuk sesaat. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri sejenak. Reaksi gadis itu benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Wanita itu tak menyangka bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang begitu kontradiktif –atau lebih tepatnya sangat keras kepala. Di satu sisi, Sakura mengakui bahwa Sasuke telah pergi. Tapi di sisi lain, ia tidak bisa menerimanya dan mencari jalan untuk mengembalikan Sasuke ke kehidupan.

"Harga yang harus kau bayar sangatlah tinggi," kata Tsunade sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau harus menjadi anak buahku seumur hidupmu."

**Die Apotheke**

**(c) 2014**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. Die Apotheke is Kurotsune Ruuka's.**

**Warning! : AU. SasuSaku.**

* * *

**. : : .**

_Selamat datang di apotek! Kini apotek menerima berbagai permasalahan mengenai kehidupanmu. Datang saja kemari dan Nona Sakura akan membantumu dengan senang hati! Tenang saja, bayarannya tidak mahal, kok._

**. : : .**

Kegelapan menyelimuti sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Di tengah ruangan, seorang laki-laki tengah tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Ia bersandar pada sofa yang ditata rapi menghadap sebuah perapian kosong. Sesekali ia menghela nafas berat dan menghembuskannya kembali. Tangan kanannya memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak dapat diingatnya –sampai-sampai itu hampir membuatnya gila. Kini saat ia memiliki peluang untuk mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, Sakura malah sengaja menutupinya. Ia melayangkan bola mata _onyx_ miliknya ke arah perapian dan mengingat kembali percakapan singkatnya dengan Tsunade-sama kemarin malam.

"_Kurasa aku perlu memberitahumu beberapa hal yang tak mungkin _ia_ katakan." _

Suara Tsunade bergema kembali dalam pikirannya. Ia hampir saja tenggelam dalam kilasan percakapan kemarin, namun sesuatu seolah menariknya ke permukaan dalam satu hentakan keras. Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa Sakura telah pergi begitu lama. Dan keheningan yang dirasakannya terasa begitu tidak nyaman.

Sasuke bangun dari sofa dan berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah pintu. Ketika ia mencapai pintu, ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Lelaki itu tidak segera membuka pintu di hadapannya. Ia bersandar pada daun pintu seolah tubuhnya terlalu berat untuk ditopang kedua kakinya saja. Keringat mengalir di wajahnya seolah ia baru saja lari marathon. Nafasnya memburu dan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dalam irama yang sama dengan nafasnya.

'_Tidak, tidak mungkin secepat ini menurut wanita itu_.' Sasuke mendecih pelan. Ia menggeser tubuhnya agar dapat membuka pintu. Ia terhuyung-huyung dalam setiap langkahnya menuju tempat di seberang ruang utama apotek.

Belum sampai di pintu seberang, Sasuke terjatuh ke lantai dalam satu hempasan keras. Ia menyerah. Mungkin sebaiknya ia beristirahat sebentar barulah ia mencari gadis itu. Laki-laki tersebut memutar tubuhnya hingga ia berada dalam posisi telentang menghadap langit-langit. Iris hitamnya dipenuhi kilatan perasaan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"_Kau, Uchiha Sasuke, adalah mayat hidup yang kubangunkan dengan sihir. Tidak, jangan menyela. Dengarkan sampai tuntas dan putuskan sendiri untuk mempercayainya atau tidak. Kau tak dapat mati karena apa pun, kecuali kau kehabisan sumber energi utamamu –sama seperti makanan bagi manusia yang masih hidup. Ya, _schwarz_ adalah inti kehidupanmu kini, Nak."_

Bersamaan dengan kalimat Tsunade yang kembali terngiang dalam kepalanya, kedua kelopak mata Sasuke perlahan menutup. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya begitu ringan seolah ia tengah melayang. Rasa sakit yang melilit kepala dan jantungnya sebelumnya kini menghilang. Mungkinkah ia akan mati untuk kedua kalinya sekarang? Kehidupan keduanya terasa begitu singkat dan seperti lelucon. Ia hidup hanya untuk berjalan tak tentu arah di kota kelahirannya tanpa mengingat apa pun tentang dirinya. Sungguh memalukan.

Sebuah pekikan mengejutkannya. Kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat, namun ia berusaha membukanya sekuat tenaga. Ia dapat melihat seseorang berada di sebelahnya dengan samar-samar. Ketika tangan orang itu menggenggam tangan Sasuke, ia dapat merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang terasa familiar. Kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar berharap ia tak mati lagi sekarang. Ia tak ingin genggaman itu terlepas lagi darinya –sekelebat memori tentang dirinya yang tengah menggenggam tangan seorang gadis terlintas di benaknya.

"Sasuke-kun!" suara Sakura terdengar begitu pelan di telinganya.

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon!" kini suara Sakura terdengar lebih jelas.

Tubuh Sasuke kembali terasa berat seolah tubuhnya terbuat dari besi. Rasa sakit di kepala dan jantung kembali menggelayutinya. Di satu sisi, Sasuke benar-benar merutuki hal itu. Namun pada saat yang bersamaan, ia merasa senang –karena hidup keduanya tak akan berakhir sebagai lelucon konyol. Yah, sebenarnya ia malu mengakui bahwa ia merasa senang karena dirinya masih dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari genggaman tangan orang di sampingnya.

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya –berusaha untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi ruangan yang temaram. Ketika ia dapat memfokuskan pandangannya, ia berusaha keras untuk tidak melompat keluar dari pelukan sang gadis. Rasa canggung dan malu dengan sedikit rasa senang meletup-letup dalam dirinya.

"Syukurlah, kau–" ucapan Sakura terputus.

Sasuke melirik gadis itu. Raut wajah Sakura tampak aneh, seperti campuran ekspresi lega dan linglung di saat yang bersamaan dengan sentuhan rasa frustasi. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, tetapi dihiasi kilatan kemarahan. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dalam sebuah sudut lancip yang ekstrem. Kata-kata tertahan di bibirnya.

"Ya?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura dengan suara parau. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berbalik memunggungi Sasuke. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin kosong terlilit di telapak tangan gadis itu. Sepertinya liontin itu sebelumnya bertahktakan batu berharga, tetapi kini dudukannya kosong. Melihat kalung itu, Sasuke teringat kalung yang diberikan Sakura pada pelanggannya tadi siang –sebuah kalung dengan bandul batu _lapis lazuli_ gelap.

"Kurasa aku berhak atas penjelasan," ujar Sasuke dengan hati-hati. "Tentang kondisiku dan hal-hal mengenai _schwarz_ itu, maksudku."

Menit demi menit yang berlalu terasa begitu panjang dan mencekik, bernafas pun terasa tak nyaman. Sasuke masih menunggu sang gadis untuk angkat bicara sampai ia berada pada batasnya. Ia mencengkram tangan Sakura dan menariknya agar gadis itu menghadap kepadanya lagi. Sebelum berbicara, Sasuke berusaha agar suaranya terdengar tetap tenang. "Beritahu aku. Aku pantas mengetahuinya. Lagipula, Tsunade sudah mengatakan beberapa hal padaku."

"Sungguh? Tentang apa?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Aku dibangkitkan lagi dari kematian dan aku tak bisa mati lagi kecuali aku kehabisan _schwarz_. Hanya itu," jawab Sasuke dingin seolah dua kenyataan itu benar-benar membuatnya jengkel hingga kehabisan kata-kata.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia bimbang harus berkata apa saja pada Sasuke. Ia merasa kepalanya hampir meledak karena harus berpikir sedemikian keras. Akhirnya, ia bertekad untuk mengatakan bagian tentang _zauberer_ serta _schwarz _dan sejenisnya saja. Sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membuka semuanya kepada Sasuke –apalagi dengan menghilangnya Tsunade-sama yang membuat Sakura benar-benar pusing. '_Duh, benar-benar guru dan atasan yang seenaknya saja_,' gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Gadis itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau tahu _zauberer_?" tanyanya.

"Kurang lebih. Aku mendefinisikannya sebagai campuran penyihir dan _alchemist_."

"Kau tahu apa sumber sihir mereka?"

"Kurasa... emosi manusia. Mengingat perkataan Tsunade, aku ini dibangkitkan dengan emosi hitam yang disebut _schwarz_. Yah, berarti jawabanku benar, bukan begitu?" jawab Sasuke dengan secercah kebanggaan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sudut bibir Sakura terangkat sedikit. Jawaban dan nada bicara Sasuke entah mengapa terasa seperti dulu, apalagi dengan sikap arogan dan percaya dirinya. Ketegangan yang ia rasakan sedikit mencair. "Baiklah," ujar Sakura diselingi sebuah senyum kecil. "Karena kau tahu dasarnya, aku tidak harus menjelaskan begitu banyak."

"Sepertinya yang kau katakan, _zauberer_ menggunakan emosi manusia untuk melakukan sihir. Tetapi setiap emosi hanya bisa melakukan sihir-sihir tertentu. Contohnya, _schwarz_ bisa dipakai untuk melakukan sihir hitam seperti _voodoo_. Emosi yang digunakan bukanlah emosi dari diri sendiri, karena hal itu sangat berbahaya. Jika menggunakan emosi sendiri, bisa-bisa kami malah dimakan oleh mereka," ujar Sakura dengan telunjuk terangkat bak profesor muda yang tengah mengisi kuliah.

"Maka dari itu, kami memanen emosi itu dari orang lain dan mengubahnya menjadi kristal atau menyimpannya dalam tubuh kami. Tsunade-sama memiliki segel wajik di keningnya, ingat?" ucap Sakura kemudian berhenti sesaat untuk menarik nafas. Ketika ia hendak melanjutkan perkataannya, Sasuke mengangkat tangan layaknya seorang murid yang hendak mengajukan pertanyaan ke gurunya.

Sakura tertawa. Ya, sungguh-sungguh tertawa melihat itu semua. Ia begitu merindukan sosok Sasuke yang terlihat polos hanya pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Dan kini di hadapannya, Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan angkuh itu menunjukkan wajah bingung yang begitu... polos. Apalagi dengan tangan yang teracung rendah seperti anak kecil yang takut bertanya arah itu.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, saja, kau harus sesekali melihat cermin untuk menatap wajahmu sendiri," jawab Sakura setengah tertawa. Ia merasa ketegangan yang tadi menghinggapinya telah sepenuhnya mencair. Hatinya terasa begitu ringan.

"Omong-omong, yang ingin kutanyakan itu berhubungan denganmu. Kau tak memiliki segel semacam itu bukan? Laki-laki mirip ular tadi memiliki sepasang garis di pipinya. Kurasa itu segel miliknya. Tetapi, kamu..." kata Sasuke, berusaha mengabaikan tawa Sakura yang sedikit mengganggunya. Ia merasa sedikit _malu_ entah mengapa. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa tangannya masih mencengkram tangan Sakura. Sontak ia melepaskannya.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ia memutar bola matanya dengan sedikit bosan. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan bertanya seperti itu, tetapi ia tidak heran sama sekali –karena Sasuke adalah seorang jenius yang begitu memperhatikan detail kecil, bahkan setelah dibangkitkan dari kubur.

"Sebenarnya, aku tetap bisa menyimpan emosi sumber sihir kami tanpa segel, tetapi itu lebih berisiko. Memang, semua _zauberer_ tidak boleh terbawa emosi –mereka harus mengendalikan diri dengan baik, tetapi itu mutlak tidak boleh bagi _zauberer _setengah jadi sepertiku," kata Sakura sambil menatap tangannya yang dihiasi lilitan rantai kalung.

"Jika kau gagal, akan terjadi sesuatu seperti di jembatan bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Saat itu... untung saja ada Tsunade-sama. Jika tidak, mungkin aku sudah dimakan oleh _mereka_," jawabnya sedih. Ia teringat bahwa Tsunade menghilang dalam sebuah ledakan mini di ruangannya. Ia takut Tsunade menghilang karena melindunginya. Pemikiran itu _sungguh_ membuat Sakura terganggu, mengingat sikap kejam dan tindakan semena-mena Tsunade terhadapnya selama ini. Tidak mungkin kan Tsunade-sama melindunginya?

Melihat perubahan ekspresi sang gadis, Sasuke bertanya, "Ada sesuatu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Maaf melantur kesana-kemari. Kau harus mengetahui beberapa hal soal _schwarz_ yang menjadi makananmu."

Sebelum Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia menoleh ke arah jendela dan menyadari langit terlihat begitu gelap –mungkin hampir tengah malam, melihat kondisi yang sepi. Pantas saja perutnya menggelepar kelaparan. Banyak hal yang memenuhi pikirannya sehingga ia lupa untuk mengisi perutnya sendiri. Tetapi begitu ia ingat akan rasa laparnya, perutnya berdemo meminta makan. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu _Zuhause_.

"Sebaiknya kita makan malam sambil melanjutkan pembicaraan ini," kata Sakura sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

**. : : .**

Ruang makan tergabung menjadi satu dengan sebuah dapur kecil minimalis. Cat kremnya membuat ruangan terlihat terang dalam sorotan lampu yang tergantung di langit-langit kayu. Di tengah ruangan tertata satu set meja makan yang terbuat dari aluminium. Hanya ada dua kursi, masing-masing di salah satu sisi meja. Taplak persegi bewarna oranye membentang di atas meja. Peralatan makan dan sebuah mangkuk saji berisi sup panas telah terhidang di sana.

Sakura beringsut duduk di salah satu kursi. Ia menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkuknya dan mangkuk Sasuke. Senandung pelan dari bibirnya memenuhi ruangan. Setelah semua siap, gadis itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan megucapkan _itadakimasu_. Ia melahap sesendok sup, lalu sesendok lagi dan lagi.

"Boleh aku tahu kelanjutannya?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

Sakura termenung sesaat. Ia mengaduk-aduk sup di mangkuknya sambil berpikir bagaimana cara menyampaikannya dengan baik. Akhirnya ia angkat bicara, "Secara bahasa _schwarz_ berarti hitam. Yaa, itu merupakan emosi tergelap manusia. Bisa dibilang kecemburuan termasuk dalam _indigo_, namun ketika kecemburuan itu benar-benar keterlaluan dan membuat orang tersebut gelap mata... maka akan terbentuk _schwarz_, bukan _indigo_. "

"Bagaimana dengan emosi lainnya? Apa mereka bisa berubah menjadi _schwarz_?"

"Kurasa bisa. _Rot_, emosi merah, yang pernah kudapat dari seorang gadis pernah menggelap dan hampir menjadi schwarz. Bahkan yang tidak terduga, _gelb_, emosi kuning pun pernah menggelap. Jadi aku menyimpulkan setiap emosi dapat berubah menjadi _schwarz_," jawab Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke yang terlihat sebal –atau frustasi?

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. "Kalung di tanganmu tadi seharusnya memiliki _lapis lazuli_ gelap, uhh, kurasa –aku hanya menebak-nebak. Saat aku berada di ambang kematian, kau menyelamatkanku dengan itu?"

"Ya, memang," jawab sang gadis sambil mengangguk. "Tetapi kalau bertanya bagaimana, aku juga tidak tahu. Begitu kalung itu berada di dekatmu, batu itu seperti berubah menjadi ribuan partikel kecil yang kemudian melayang ke arahmu, dan _tadaa_! Hilang." Sakura mempraktekan _lapis lazuli_ yang berubah menjadi partikel lalu hilang dengan tangannya. Gerakannya terasa aneh dan menggelikan. Mungkin jika suasana perbincangan tidak suram seperti saat ini, Sasuke sudah tertawa geli.

"Lucu. Jangan bercanda."

Sakura tertawa datar.

"Kau tidak lupa ada hal seperti sihir, kan? Yang kukatakan tadi benar-benar terjadi. Dan kurasa, kau akan membutuhkan makanan lagi dalam waktu dekat. Karena yang tadi itu belum termasuk _schwarz_, hanya _indigo_ yang lebih gelap dari biasanya," ujar Sakura murung. Ia menyendok sup dari mangkuk dan memiringkannya hingga sup mengalir kembali ke mangkuk.

Secercah cahaya menyilaukan muncul tiba-tiba dari mangkuk sup Sakura. Kuahnya yang semula keruh kini digantikan proyeksi wajah seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat. Wajahnya tampak sangat lelah, peluh membanjiri wajahnya yang terlihat lebih tirus dari sebelumnya. Potongan sayur dan daging yang melayang di kuah sup terkadang merusak proyeksi itu bagaikan televisi antena yang gambarnya tiba-tiba hilang, lalu muncul lagi.

"Tsunade-sama!" pekik sang gadis kaget.

Sakura menjatuhkan sendoknya ke dalam mangkuk sehingga proyeksi wajah Tsunade hilang sesaat. Ketika gambarnya muncul kembali, Sakura yakin wanita itu terlihat marah di balik wajah kuyunya. Sesaat Sakura dapat melihat sekelebat bayangan laki-laki berambut hitam di belakang Tsunade.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan beringsut mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik." Ekspresi Tsunade terlihat begitu waspada dan serius. "Dewan Agung telah mengutus Orochimaru untuk menangkapku dan kau, Sakura. Tetapi kini ia ada bersamaku, kami terus bertempur satu sama lain. Aku tidak yakin berapa lama aku dan dia bisa bertahan. Bisa dipastikan jika ia tidak kembali dalam jangka waktu tiga hari, Dewan akan mengirim orang lain untuk menangkapmu terlebih dahulu. Per–"

Proyeksi di mangkuk menghilang dalam sekejap. Sakura berteriak-teriak memohon agar gambar itu muncul lagi, tetapi tidak. Pikiran Sakura berpacu dengan panik. Keadaan semakin memburuk baginya. Dengan rasa frustasi yang membuncah, ia mendorong mangkuk dengan kasar hingga jatuh ke lantai. Sasuke terkesiap saat melihat pecahan mangkuk di lantai. Lalu ia memandang Sakura yang tampak begitu emosi. Ia teringat hal di jembatan.

"Tenanglah. Jika tidak–"

Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah beranjak berdiri. Ia berjalan dengan cepat ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras ketika telah berada di sana. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa terdiam dan memandangi pecahan mangkuk dan tumpahan sup di lantai. Dengan kikuk ia beringsut turun ke lantai dan membersihkan sisa kekacauan itu.

"Entah mengapa, aku merasa ini bukan _style_-ku."

* * *

**. : : .**

Matahari bersinar malu-malu di balik awan. Kicauan burung memenuhi udara. Angin sejuk berhembus semilir. Pagi telah datang. Ya, tetapi pagi seolah tidak datang di dalam bangunan _die Apotheke_. Meskipun sinar matahari membanjiri ruangan melalui jendela-jendela, suasana terasa suram seperti malam. Di balik _counter_, Sakura duduk termenung di kursi kayu kesukaannya. Wajahnya tampak kusam dan kuyu, ditambah sepasang kantung mata yang menggelayuti matanya.

Sakura memikirkan banyak hal tadi malam. Mulai dari masalah si Sasuke, _schwarz_, hingga peringatan Tsunade yang tidak lengkap. Untuk masalah _schwarz_ Sasuke, ia berpikir mungkin kini saatnya apotek terbuka untuk semua permasalahan hidup, tidak hanya masalah cinta. Selama ini saat mengurusi masalah percintaan, perolehannya tidak terlalu bervariasi. Biasanya hanya _rot_,_ gelb_, _violett_, _rosa_ dan _indigo_. Belum pernah ia mendapatkan _schwarz_.

Bel pintu berdenting pelan.

Gadis itu terkesiap. Ia menyadari betapa berantakannya ia saat iris hijau miliknya melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang tergantung di dinding. Tangannya dengan cepat melakukan perbaikan instan sekadarnya, yang penting tidak terlihat begitu menyedihkan di hadapan pelanggan. Ia berbalik ke arah pelanggan dan melempar senyum _sales_ terbaiknya.

"Hallo," ujar gadis berambut pirang di seberang _counter_.

Penampilan gadis itu tampak begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya –ia tampak kacau dengan mata bengkak terakhir kali ia ke apotek. Kini ia tampak ceria dan hebat. Rambut panjangnya dikuncir rapi. Kemeja putih dilapisi blazer merah marun membalut tubuhnya dengan pas. Rok kotak-kotak merah hitam mempermanis penampilannya. Seragam sekolah yang dipakai Ino menyulut suatu ide di otak Sakura.

"Selamat datang kembali, Nona Ino. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sakura seramah mungkin –dan, yah, masih memasang senyum _saleswoman_.

Ino tersenyum kecil. Mata biru lautnya dipenuhi binar keceriaan, tetapi ada bayangan keji yang tersembunyi di sana. Tangannya menyentuh _counter_, bergerak kesana kemari di atasnya. "Kurasa kau bisa membantuku untuk menyingkirkan seorang bedebah kecil."

Sebelum Sakura membalasnya, Ino kembali angkat bicara. "Aku menyukai seorang kakak kelas di sekolahku. Dia begitu... keren dan ganteng," ujar Ino sambil memamerkan cengiran khas orang kasmaran. "Tetapi ada seorang gadis yang selalu bersamanya! Kudengar gadis itu pacarnya. Dan ternyata, ia satu angkatan denganku! Jadi, adakah yang bisa membuat mereka putus atau apalah, yang penting mereka berpisah?"

Sang apoteker menelan ludahnya. "Mungkin saya bisa membuatnya."

"Benarkah? Bagus!" pekik Ino riang sambil bertepuk tangan pelan.

"Ikuti saya, Nona Ino." Sakura beranjak keluar dari area _counter_. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu kamuflase yang mengarah ke ruangan dengan banyak pintu –yang sering disebut Tsunade-sama sebagai _das Laboratorien_. Ino mengikuti sang apoteker dengan hati yang begitu ringan. Sebentar lagi ia dapat bersama orang yang ditaksirnya tanpa pengganggu.

Ketika sampai di dalam, Sakura berjalan ke arah pintu hitam bergambar sepasang tanduk iblis. Tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu yang dingin. Ia dapat merasakan sebuah aliran listrik bertegangan rendah menjalari kulitnya –mungkin ini semacam peringatan sebelum memasuki ruangan di baliknya. Ia menoleh ke arah Ino yang tengah sibuk terkesima dengan interior ruangan yang tampak indah, sekaligus cukup aneh.

"Apa anda yakin menginginkan obat seperti itu, Nona?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Ya, tentu saja! Aku akan membayarnya semahal apa pun," jawab Ino mantap, tanpa menyadari apa yang mungkin terjadi ketika harus berurusan dengan elemen-elemen _schwarz_.

Sakura berbalik badan sehingga kini ia menghadap ke pintu. Ia memberanikan dirinya. Mungkin dengan begini, ia akan mendapatkan _schwarz_ untuk Sasuke. Ia mendorong pintu hitam tersebut hingga terbuka. Kakinya melangkah masuk dengan mantap –ia siap menanggung konsekuensinya, sama seperti ketika ia pertama kali menjejakkan kaki di _die Apotheke_.

**Chapter 3 : Schwarz – End.**

* * *

Aaah, maafkan saya karena telat update sampai satu bulan lebiiih. Akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk mengurus keperluan kuliah. Yaaay, tahun ini saya jadi mahasiswa hehehe *w* btw, saya merasa tidak puas dengan chapter ini haum (– A –). Rasanya ada yang kuraaang.

Uum, adakah yang mau review? Terima kasih.


End file.
